


The First (Of Perhaps Many?)

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: areyougame fics [2]
Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Just some light kissing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Celeste takes a chance on the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First (Of Perhaps Many?)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a bit of light kissing, femslash  
> Prompt: Mirror's Edge, Faith/Celeste: Making out - practice makes perfect  
> Summary: In which Celeste takes a chance on the unknown.  
> A/N: I've been watching the cutscenes for this video game very recently, so I thought I would try my hand at writing these two.

Our first kiss two nights back is a complete accident. A small slip of something not quite forbidden that I’m still not sure should have happened at all. Though I have heard that city officials have begun to make noise about such relationships and PDA. I had never planned for it to happen and I’m sure that Faith hadn’t planned on it happening either.

Our kiss happens on a dark starless night. I’d seen the looks that Faith had been throwing at me all day and I had ignored them. We’d had a job to do at the time.

Merc had always said that distractions can get you killed on a job if you aren’t completely focused on it. Or the Blues will find a way to take advantage of the distraction and use it to take you off the playing field. Sometimes down for a month or sometimes completely.

In our world; the world of the Runners and their clients, any and all sorts of distractions -- no matter how alluring they are -- are dangerous. Distractions can be costly, even when played just the right way.

And Faith in all the time I have known her, has never been distracted by anything. Not even by her Runner partners. Always so beautifully focused on the jobs that she has been given. Sometimes the Blues aren’t even enough to break her focus.

As for me? For my part, I have never allowed myself to be distracted by anything or anyone else. No matter who they were. Not even by Faith.

But Faith…

However lately there’s been something about her that is distracting me. Has been for weeks. Now don’t get me wrong; Faith, is very beautiful and very cunning in her own way. Quite the pretty temptress in this stupid, fucked up world.

Whereas Faith is anything, but fucked up like this stupid world. She’s beautiful, strong in both mind and soul. There have been times where I wished I could be strong like her. Or simply wished to be her.

So tonight, on this beautiful starless night I decided to talk about to her about it. I sent the invitation through Merc for her to join me in the shadows of the old mall that they have yet teardown and rebuild in some weird sense of newness. So maybe he’ll be listening in, maybe he won’t. Never know with that man, just what he’ll decide to do with access to the comms.

“Cel?”

I turn around slowly and there is she, just walking confidently out of the shadows like she owns the area. Hell maybe she does, what do I know.

But what I do know is that she is even more beautiful under the light from the street light outside that is somehow managing to get through the window.

“Hey Faith.”

She walks closer, casting wary glances around the place. As if she didn’t trust me that we weren’t meeting each other on equal ground. And that… actually hurt a bit, as if I had a reason to betray her or our way of life. Which I don’t.

Faith looks at me then, with those dark beautiful fathomless eyes and I am trapped by them. Held breathless by that gaze of hers.

“Cel? Merc said you wanted to meet?”

I move towards her, slowly because sometimes Runners are like skittish animals that fight when they feel threatened by someone. How do I know that a person might want to know; because sometimes I behave like a skittish little girl. And I’ve heard through the grapevine that sometimes Faith can be skittish if spooked. 

But I take her hand in mine and smile slightly, ignoring how fast my own damn heart starts to beat.

“Thanks for coming, Faith.”

Faith looks back at me with a steady gaze, then down at our joined hands. She looks at me through her eyelashes.

“Why am I here, Cel?”

I try to smile, but find that I can’t. I’m too freaking nervous.

“I like you, Faith, as more than a friend and I’m going to do something that I hope doesn’t make you want to punch me.”

“Alright.”

Her permission is given and I know Faith trusts me even though she has no idea what about I’m to do. I let go of her hand to put both of my hands on her cheeks and I put my lips against her soft warm lips.

At first Faith doesn’t respond to my kiss and a sort of scared electric shock runs through my veins as I start to wonder if I made a mistake by pushing this. But slowly she starts to respond to me and the kiss deepens.

 

God. The soft sound of the gasp Faith tries not to make when I finally pull back and we’re both breathless from a simple kiss. Faith opens her eyes and looks at me.

“I liked that.” 

“So did I.”

A small smirk graces her face. “Though I think we could use a little more practice in kissing.”

“I like that plan. Practice after all will only help us get better.”, I answer, chuckling softly as we lean in towards each other again.

What’s life without its own dangers and taking risks after all?


End file.
